So close, and yet worlds apart
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Kari and Tai are stuck as mermaids mermen until they are kissed by someone who loves them for who they are. T.K, notcing that Kari has suddenly been envolved in an accident, never to be seen or heard from again,searches for her. Will they ever be reunited
1. My little curse

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own…can someone else say it for me?

Gatomon: Okay! She doesn't own any of us digimon or own human pet… I mean friends.

Kari: We aren't pets!

Gatomon: Errr… Patamon…SAVE ME!

(Underwater) (Hikari [Kari POV)

I used to be just a princess…now I'm the princess of the sea. Just like the story of Sleeping Beauty, I was cursed. I have to be kissed by a guy that actually likes me for who I am, not my looks. They have to like me for being Kari. Or Hikari. It's the same.

So the mermaid Kaiser (emperor) that my father owed made a deal with dad; either he can kill me and my brother, Tai…or he can set this spell on us and we can live and he would be freed of debt. Either way, he probably would never get to see us again, because even dad decided he would not let us go…then the mermaid Kaiser would just kill the four of us; mom, dad, Tai, and me.

So Tai and I went with the mermaid Kaiser and now we are totally stuck and very bored down here. Well I am at any rate. We have everything we could possibly want except for freedom and if someone else has something we want we can have it in a flash. Tai likes it that way but I really don't.

Well, Tai used to like it. He got bored of underwater life and wants to go back but everyone knows it's impossible. And to make things worse, Tai had a best friend back on land with two legs (not a tail) he had to leave him. And no on e will recognize us because the Kaiser made us look "hotter" and so we don't look like what we used to. I used to be pretty, now no one will leave me alone for even three seconds!

It's been 3 years since we've first gotten tails. I'm 14 and Tai is 18. I'm sure at least one of my friends must of realized that the two of us (Tai and I) must be somewhat weird and they must be suspicious or worried or both…

Oh no, what if something goes wrong in the Digital World? What if something happens to Gatomon…at least Gatomon knows where to find me. I spend so much time up by the shore so I can talk to her. Gatomon has been staying with Takeru. She and Patamon tell me about everything that happens at school, in the digital world if they go, and what's happening at home…with Takeru. Takeru…I wonder if he will find me. I wonder if he would freak out if he sees me like this.

(Back on Land) (Takeru [T.K POV)

flashback

Hmmm…I wonder where Kari is, she's never late or absent for school, since we have to go to the Digital World so often.

"Class. Hikari Kamiya will no longer be attending this school. She has run into some sort of an accident."

What? Kari? In trouble? I've got to find out what's going on!

end flashback

Damn. The day Kari left still haunts me. I never got to tell her…

I never got to tell her how I felt. Even after all those years in the digital world together… Even after our digimon… after everything. I never got to tell her. Damnit. I wish I listened to Yamato (Matt) for once! But what am I supposed to say? Hi Kari I've loved you for 5 years? Too many decisions…but I've got to find her. I won't stop looking no matter what. Hey where are Gatomon and Patamon going? They can't go into broad daylight like that!

(By the Seashore) (Normal POV)

"Hi Kari!"

"Oh, hi Gatomon. Hello Patamon!"

Kari? That's Kari? She looks different. Probably a different Kari.

"Sorry, we can't get enough time to sneak outside and do enough snooping to find out what's going on."

"No problems, Patamon.You still have nine lives, right, Gatomon?"

"What would you do to us (Gatomon and Patamon) if I didn't Kari?"

If that wasn't the Kari I know, Patamon and Gatomon wouldn't be here.

"Well, I'm sure you still don't like water Gatomon…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Well, I'm very bored seeing as I can't step onto land anymore…who knows what I'd do to an amusing cat like you?"

"No! You can't do this to me! Save me Patamon! Wait, you can't come onto land…"

"I'm just playing with you Gatomon. Thanks for coming to see me."

"Ok. Come on Gatomon let's go back before T.K catches on."

"Yeah, even though I'll never figure out why we can't tell T.K."

"Wait…"

What will T.K do from his hiding spot behind the rocks? Will the spell ever be lifted? Please R&R!


	2. Telling Takeru

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own…can someone else say it for me?

Gatomon: Okay! She doesn't own any of us digimon or own human pet… I mean friends.

Kari: We aren't pets!

Gatomon: Errr… Patamon…SAVE ME!

(Still by the seashore)(Hikari [Kari POV)

"Kari, what are you doing in the water? It must be freezing!"

Damn. How did he find me? He's the absolute last person I want to end up see right now. Well, actually I just don't want him to see my tail. If he catches even one glimpse of my tail I'm sunk.

"Gatomon, Patamon, can you please explain the ummm, minor details to T.K? I need to go back right now!"

"Sure Kari! I mean don't we always?"

"Thanks so much!"

I swam so fast I'm almost positive my tail fell off. I can't tell anyone else about my curse… but Gatomon and Patamon can! I just hope they don't tell him about my tail.

(Takeru [T.K. POV)

"What happened? Kari will drown for sure underwater! I'm going after her. Patamon take Gatomon back home!"

"Wait, T.K!"

"Patamon, let go of me. I didn't know you were this strong."

"Kari is alright, T.K. Let's just say that she can't come back until someone does something and until then she's stuck underwater."

"Right…."

"Ummm, Gatomon, can I get a little help here? Your better at explaining things."

"Oh Patamon, you're an idiot. Ok. Kari can breathe underwater. She'll be fine!"

"Well then why are you two here? And Gatomon, what do you mean by breathing underwater? "

"Umm, would you believe if I said she has a nasty side-effect to her and she doesn't want anyone besides us to see it because we found her first?"

"I'm guessing that's only a half of the truth."

"Yeah but we aren't supposed to tell anybody."

"Kari told you to explain."

"A little help here Patamon?"

"Umm, why don't you just come with us next time and see for yourself?"

"Ah-ha so it's a visible trait is it, Patamon?"

"T.K, just come with us. One look will explain almost everything."

"Sure I guess I don't have anything to lose."

"And if Kari decides to kill someone, I'll still have nine lives."

"Ummm, Gatomon, didn't she say she was going to drag you underwater?"

"Oh no! Patamon, T.K, someone, anyone, save me! Well, anyone but Veemon."

"What's wrong with Veemon?"

"Veemon has Veemon and Daisuke [Davis germs all over him!"

"You're such a kid, Gatomon."

"Correction, cat…eep! Water! Patamon save me!"

"I think you'll have to wake Patamon up first…"

"Hmmm…I'll just tiptoe over and….WAKE UP PATAMON!"

"Huh? Where's the evil digimon?"

"It's over there!" (A/N: Gatomon's pointing to the water.)

"Is it the Dark Ocean again? Oh no!"

"Hey Patamon…You know Gatamon's a cat, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cats don't like water…"

"Oh…Gatomon there's nothing wrong with water!"

Gatomon jumped onto Patamon. "I think I just lost a life…"

I laughed like a maniac.

(Underwater)(Hikari [Kari POV)

Okay, this is turning into a really creepy fairytale…

because I just found this crystal ball thingy…

and I saw Patamon and Gatomon trying (It was a pathetic attempt) to explain to T.K about my tail. But why does he have to come again?

I don't know what to do if he sees my tail. I guess I could….hey that's an idea. I'll ask Gatomon and Patamon to bring Sora and I'll drag Taichi [Tai with me. That way I won't be the only clueless one.

Will Sora and Tai get to see each other? What will Kari do about her mermaid's tail? How many lives does Gatomon have left? Please read and review…it helps me write the next chapter. I'll try to post 4 times a week…

Oh and thanks to my reviewers!

1. SoccerShoppingLove729

2. Wish I Could Forget You


	3. The first glimpse

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own…can someone else say it for me?

Gatomon: Okay! She doesn't own any of us digimon or own human pet… I mean friends.

Kari: We aren't pets!

Gatomon: Errr… Patamon…SAVE ME!

(Underwater)(Taichi [Tai POV)

I am officially bored out of my mind. And I really miss Sora. I bet she probably forgot all about me. She's probably going out with Matt, and…

"I'VE GOT IT REALLY BAD!"

"Got what oni-chan [older brother?"

"Err, nothing, na-da…hey why did you barge into my room anyways?"

"I'm visiting the seashore tomorrow. Gatomon, Patamon, and T.K are going to be there you want to come? I'll try and get your girlfriend to come, too."

"Sora is NOT my girlfriend!"

"I never said anything about Sora…"

"Err…ummm…if I go with you to the seashore, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure."

"Then scram."

(Back at Takeru's [T.K's Apartment)

"Hey Yamato [Matt, what would you do if Mimi suddenly disappeared?"

"Are you planning something baby brother?"

"No! It's just…don't you think it's weird how Tai and Kari just poof disappeared?"

"Ah, Miss Kamiya!"

"Yamato!"

"Hey dude, I think it is weird how Tai disappeared but Kari probably got tired of you following her everywhere."

"I don't follow her everywhere! And besides I found Kari…I might've found Tai, too."

Yamato jumped up. "Where?"

"By the seashore. Gatomon and Patamon found her and I'm going with them to visit her tomorrow. Do you want to ask the original digidestined to come?"

"Why not. Hey what about the new digidestined?"

"I have a feeling Kari's been trying to keep this to herself."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better if Ken came, because he used to be the Digimon Kaiser?"

"Yeah but then Miyako [Yolie would want to come too, and then Iori [Cody and then Daisuke. That wouldn't be good. And besides, Kari…changed. She looks different. I just wish I knew how much…"

"Don't worry bro. besides if something goes wrong she can always ask her knight in shining hope to rescue her."

"Hey that's not funny dude! So you coming?"

"Hey Yamato!"

"Uh-huh. Thanks Mimi, just tell everyone to meet us at the seashore at 5 PM tomorrow, later. I love you too."

"YAMATO!"

"Huh? Oh everyone else is meeting us at the seashore at 5, well Cody, Izzy, Jyou, and Ken all have tests…but Ken will be finished by 4:30 so he can make it. And that's not all of the digidestined and besides Kari will need all the help she can get if it's really that bad."

"Sometimes I wonder why I tell you anything at all…"

"Hey I'm not that bad…_baby brother!_"

"Whatever."

(By the seashore)(Hikari [Kari POV)

'I wonder if they'll actually come,' I thought, from my hiding spot…behind a clump of rocks. How creative.

"Sorry, we're late! Patamon decided to eat FIFTEEN chocolate bars before we left!" yelled Gatomon from nowhere.

"Hey you ate three, Gatomon!"

"Yeah but you ate five times more than I did!"

Out of nowhere… "Wait fifteen divided by three…that is five isn't it?"

"Well, something's never change…like Davis and Veemon's stupidity."

"Hey! We take that as an insult!"

"It was an insult!" Patamon and Gatomon yelled at the exact same.

"According to my calculations, Kari should be arriving in approximately five minutes," said the ever famous computer geek, Izzy.

"I thought you had a test today, Izzy," T.K said.

"Yes, but my calculations proved that this is a very important meeting that I should not miss. Besides I told Jyou I'd email him all the details."

"I see…"

'Should I come out, or should I stay?' I thought.

"Hey look! There's Kari."

"Thanks a lot Gatomon."

"What?"

"Whoa…Kari does look different!" Mimi and Sora gasped at the same time.

"Can I go drag Tai over here, too?"

"Sure, come back soon!" Sora said.

"You just want to see your boyfriend…" Mimi sighed.

"Hey you flew all the way here from New York to see Yamato [Matt!"

Snickers start.

"Yeah, but Yamato's hot! Did I just say that out loud?"

More snickers…

"Definitely a blonde baby." T.K whispered to Patamon and Gatomon.

Hands go over mouths.

"Hey I heard that! Wait, what'd you say?"

Laughter explodes.

"Mimi, (laughter) you are a (more laughter) hopeless case." Sora said.

"Hello? Peoples? I'm going to go drag Tai up here. Later!"

Unfortunately, Takeru saw something he shouldn't have…a long swishy tail…

What will Tai say to Sora? What is Takeru's reaction to the tails? Oh and thanks to anyone who reviewed…but I'm going to be off a lot more now. And I have writers block so I'll try to upload in three days. But I'll post whatever I have if I get 60 reviews. Oh and I want to find out what you want to happen to Davis when Kari tells him about her tail… please a write me a couple ideas… and please R&R.


	4. Why don't YOU tell them

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own…can someone else say it for me?

Gatomon: Okay! She doesn't own any of us digimon or own human pet… I mean friends.

Kari: We aren't pets!

Gatomon: Errr… Patamon…SAVE ME!

these are replies to reviews

this is cool! I love takari and taiora! i can't wait to read tk's reaction. i'm not sure on what davis should do when he finds out. i guess just something stupid and davis like. update soon :D

Does stuttering and yelling that he'll kill the mermaid Kaiser for doing this to his woman count as stupid?

It's really good. I like it a whole lot! Davis should... I dunno, faint, gasp, laugh openly, mock, criticize, whatever. Just make sure TK is alright with it.

Yay! Fainting!

heh interesting lunch Patamon and Gatomon had before going to the seashore xD

About Davis I need to think a bit, I'll pm you if I get something

Yay! Chocolate for lunch! Yummy :)

(At the seashore)(Takeru [T.K POV)

Was that a tail I saw? Kari has a tail? Does that mean…no, it can't be…I'm probably seeing things.

"Did anyone notice something…umm different about Kari?"

"Yeah, she looks hotter than ever!" Davis replied.

So I guess no one noticed her tail…or what I think it was. If I see it again, then I'll freak out. I wonder… maybe this is what she wanted to show us.

"Ugh, your obsession is getting out of control, Davis." Yolie said.

"I don't have an obsession! You have an obsession with Ken!"

"What about me?" Ken asked.

"Yolie loves you!" Davis blurted. Typical of him.

"Okay, they're scaring me."

"Hey, Yamato, why did you ask us to come here anyways? Well besides wanting to see Mimi…"

And as usual Gatomon and Patamon were fighting over the chocolate bars.

"It's not fair you ate the last chocolate bar, Patamon!"

"You could've gotten it first!"

"Yeah but Veemon was giving me his funny leer again!"

"He what? I'll get you Veemon!"

"Eep!" Veemon ran for his life.

Then… "You know, someone would think you were getting a mite protective of our little furry feline here."

Gatomon and Patamon did the typical thing. They blushed.

"I don't think he's protective, Kari."

"Yeah I knew T.K would stick up for me!"

I winked at Kari. She smiled.

"You're right T.K. Overprotective is more like it."

More blushing from our digimon partners.

"Hey watch it, Veemon! I better not see you within 5 feet from this rock again!"

"Actually, Kari that was the understatement of the century."

By now, all of the digidestined were watching and laughing.

"Hey, look who's talking, Miss Bearer of Light and Mister Bearer of Hope," Gatomon replied in her…well kitty way.

My turn to blush.

(Taichi [Tai POV)

That Gatomon is good at making Kari blush.

"Hey Gatomon, you have got to teach me how you make Kari blush like that. Even I'm not that good!"

"Hey she got T.K, too! I guess I need a couple lessons, too!"

"Sora, you should stop talking to me and turn around," Mimi said, with a big smirk.

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

"Okay…"

Five seconds later…

"TAI! You came!"

"Wait, don't come into the water."

"Why?"

"Umm, Kari a little help?"

"Make Gatomon or Patamon tell them."

"Wait you told them?"

"No, they found out."

"Yeah, it's probably easier to just show them…"

"What? Tai you're crazy, you don't expect them to…"

"Too late."

"Wait! Bad idea!"

"Then you explain."

"Umm, okay… how about on three we dive?"

"Thought so. One, two, ah well I'll go now."

"Tai!"

I dived, my tail gleaming in the sun. Kari did the same.

I wonder what they'll say when I come back up.

I'm so sorry it took so long! I lost internet connection and I had writer block for a week! So I thought I should just publish this even though it's short so you guys won't kill me. ducks tomatoes Okay now that that's done, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Please R&R.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I need your help and your votes.

Should Davis: faint, rant about what the Kaiser did to his woman, gasp, do what he did when he saw angemon for the first time.

Also, you guys have to tell me, should the original digidestined join up with their digimon?

you guys will get the next chapter when internet decides it likes me and i get at least 10 more reviews.


	5. A mermaid's tail

A/N: OMG! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. My computer crashed and it took me a month to fix it, I promise to write more often now!

Gatomon: Aren't you forgetting to mention something?

Patamon: Yeah! Like a disclaimer or something?

Author: Ummmm…. why don't you say it for me? I don't want to say that I don't own digimon or anything else in this story except for the plot! Oops…. Oh well, Gatomon would have said it anyways…

Gatomon: No, I would have made Patamon say it.

Patamon: And I would have digivolved to Angemon, then I would've said that you don't own digimon and everything and you won't say, and then I would grab Gatomon and fly out of here as if my life depended on it.

Gatomon: What do you mean **as if** your life depended on it?

Patamon: Well what do you want me to say?

Gatomon: How about flying out of here crazy fast because my nine lives depends on it.

Author: Actually, I wasn't paying attention to that, I just had a brainstorm…and then I think I lost it already…

Gatomon: How about getting to the story? You haven't told me what happens to Kari!

Patamon: Yeah!

Author: Ok, ok! Geez, who knew digimon could be such pains? Cute, funny, but everything comes at a price.

Gatomon and Patamon: Yay! Storytime!

All the digimon gather around the storyteller….

Author: Umm…. Whatever happened to personal space?

(By the Shore)(Hikari (Kari) POV)

I can see Tai's big flop of hair underwater. Sometimes, it looks like Tai is more of a mermaid then a merman…

There's no use hiding it. I'm nervous. I'm underwater, and for the first time the other digidestined can see my tail. My long, cursed, annoying tail that means I can swim great, breathe underwater, and separates me from Takeru and the best friends I've ever had. Just what every girl wants, right? I sighed, underwater…big mistake.

(Takeru's (T.K.) POV)

So it wasn't just my eyes…Kari really does have a tail! I wonder what happened…but more importantly I better make sure Davis doesn't do something stupid right now…Kari looks that much pretty with a smile on her face. Great, I sound like a lovesick puppy. Hey, Kari coming back to the surface!

Something's not right though…

"Kari! Are you okay?" I yelled, running into the water. I'm so glad Patamon talked me into wearing sandals instead of sneakers. Kari's coughing and sputtering… I don't think that's a good sign. Now the other digidestined are coming our way.

"Hey Jyou (Joe) do you know anything about this?" Davis asked, trying to sound cool, and worried about Kari.

"Don't worry," Kari said with a weak smile on her face, "I just sighed underwater. Typical of me, huh?"

"No, Kari, it's not." I said. Yamato (Matt) started to back away from me…I guess I must have looked or sounded really serious.

"Kari, you're usually smiling. Well, unless you're all by yourself in the Dark Ocean. Now tell us how you got your tail."

"**She **has a tail?" Davis asked…with the "An-An-Angemon?" look on his face. "I saw Tai's but…. But…but… no not my Kari!!!!" The he fainted…but no one paid any attention to him, we were too busy looking at Kari's tail. I had picked her up and put her on the sand.

"Can I touch it?" Sora asked. Mimi wanted to know if they had tails in the color pink. Koushiro (Izzy) wanted to know the logic and the mathematics and science and everything about turning a human into a mermaid. Joe was trying to make sure Kari was okay. Tai had finally resurfaced and was on the sand, telling Sora she could touch his tail if she wanted. I guess things aren't that bad right now, kind of like the old days.

"Tai, what happened to you and Kari?" I asked.

"Well, its kind of a long story, but an accident happened and the mermaid Kaiser (emperor) turned us into mermaids and there's only one way to break the spell."

"So it's breakable?"

"It better be!" Davis yelled from behind me, "That mermaid emperor better sleep with one eye open! I can't believe he did this to my woman."

"Your woman?" Tai, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, and I asked. Actually I think Sora asked too… but I am sure of one thing: Davis didn't pay attention.

"And I'm going to do this to him. And this. And this. And this. And that. And this. And that," Davis said while kicking and punching the air, extremely randomly. Honestly, if air were any smaller, he would have missed.

"So Tai," I yelled over the noise of the ranting brunette, "how do you break the spell?"

He shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Kari's the one who was all worried like, 'I'll never see T.K or Miyako (Yolie) or Iori (Cody) or Ken or T.K or Matt or Mimi or Sora or T.K. or Joe or Izzy again!'"

"Hey congrats bro!" Matt said giving me a noogie, "Kari said your name three times and forgot Davis's!"

I couldn't help it. Apparently, neither could anyone else because in ten seconds everyone was laughing except Davis who was still kicking air.

"So Miss Kamiya (Hikari Yagami, aka Kari Kamiya), do you remember how to break the spell?" I asked, a little too hope fully I might add…

"Yeah, the mermaid emperor was like 'The spell will only be broken when the kiss of your true love arrives,' or something really cheesy like that."

"Hey Kari!" Sora said, "Welcome to your very own Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty story!" More laughter…and then…

"Hey that means if I kiss Kari then she'll go back to the way she used to?" Davis said with a very scary smile on his face. Everyone could tell what he was up to.

"Hey Davis," Kari said, "Sorry to burst your bubble but one, the weird dude said it had to be true love or something cheesy like that. And two, I've complained everyday for the past maybe three months but I'd rather be stuck like this than kissed by you…honest. Now please, someone anyone, get me away from him, it's hard for me to move on sand!"

We all laughed and I ran over to Kari saying, "Do not worry my princess, I'll save you from the evil fire breathing dragon!"

We laughed some more and then someone pointed that it was late out and everyone left…except me. I hid behind a rock watched as Patamon and Gatomon said their good byes to Kari. It was hard for me not to laugh as Tai flopped into the water, and popped back up with his big hair flopping around, covering his eyes completely. But as soon as he left, I ran back to the shore…I had something to do.

It might not work, but if it does then it'll be the best ever. All I can do is hope.

"Kari! Wait! There's something I have to tell you!"

I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Please review and tell me how much you liked it! Actually, I already have the next chappie written but I won't post till I get some more reviews, sorry!


	6. Kari's Kiss

I'm back! And I brought a chappie with me! If I forgot it…shudders to think what would have happened. Well, it's a good thing I didn't, so now you're happy…. could you make me happy and write me a review? Pretty please?

Gatomon: You're forgot something.

Author: No, forgetting is something you do on accident, I'm leaving that part out on purpose…I don't want to say it! It's too sad!

Patamon: Well, if you don't say it you'll get sued…

Author: That's why I'm making you two say it!

Gatomon: No! Somebody save me!

Demi-veemon: I'll save you Gatomon!

Patamon: hisses Get away from her! Wait when did you get here?

Demi-veemon: I'm magic I will come whenever Gatomon summons me!

Gatomon: too bad I can't make him leave that easily.

Demi-veemon: I'm hurt.

Patamon: Hey Gatomon, I have an idea! Whispering in background

Gatomon: Okay! Let's do it!

Patamon: The author doesn't own

Gatomon: Any part of this story

Patamon: Except the plot

Gatomon: So please no suing anyone except

Patamon: You are all welcome to sue Demi-veemon

Gatomon: For whatever reasons you like

Gatomon and Patamon: Author! Demi-veemon said the disclaimer!

Demi-veemon: No I didn't! That was Gatomon and Patamon!

Author: Go on and read the story, I'm too busy chasing Demi-veemon

Demi-veemon: Ah! Help me!

Gatomon: Great seats up here aren't they, Patamon?

Patamon: Yup…This is better than any T.V show!

Gatomon: Any T.V show?

Patamon: Fine almost any T.V.

Gatomon: Oh no! The story!

Patamon: Must start reading!

(By the Shore)(Takeru (T.K) POV)

"Yes, T.K, what do you need to tell me?" Kari asked turning around in the water.

"Um, well you k-kn-know about the spell?" I asked.

"Of course I know!" She said with a laugh, "I'm the one who got cursed remember?"

"Well, um…" I continued to stammer as she smiled sweetly at me. "Arg! I don't have the guts to do this!" I yelled mentally….or at least I thought I did it mentally.

"Do what?"

"Ummm…did I just say that out loud?" I asked blushing. Picture a tomato with a face painted on it.

"Course, or I wouldn't have heard it." She replied, laughing.

"Oh yeah, good point."

"Is something wrong T.K.?" _Yeah, I'm in love with my best friend and I can't tell her to save my life or hers!_ "I wouldn't want you turning into a Davis on me!"

I laughed. "Well, neither would I." _Then she'd hate me even more for what I'm about to do. _ "It's the most insulting name I've ever heard!" I pretended to be insulted and stuck my nose in the air. We both laughed just like the old days…

"I really miss the digital world, don't you Kari?"

"A little…"

"Hmm? You used to want to go back every second…what happened?"

"I haven't seen the Mermaid Emperor since I was cursed and I'm sure Tai hasn't either. I'm almost positive…that he's a digimon himself…"

I nearly fell down. "A-Are you serious?"

"Afraid so," she said frowning. "Let's change the subject," she said, with pleading puppy eyes that she knows I'm helpless against.

"No! Not those eyes! Kari, you know I'm helpless against those…why must you torture me so?" I said as I pretended I was dying.

Apparently she decided to play along…"No T.K don't leave me!"

"I won't, just no more puppy eyes?" I asked as I got up.

She gave me the puppy eyes.

"No!" She laughed.

"You are so funny, T.K!"

(Hikari (Kari) POV)

I sighed. "I wish I could walk on land again. I think I'm beginning to miss school!"

"Oh no! What kinds of horrible things have they done to you? Have you been brain washed or something?" T.K. asked, laughing.

"T.K!" I said, trying to appear stern…but I couldn't help it…I was rolling in the water, laughing like crazy.

"Kari, I bet that anyone who comes to the beach right now will think that we're maniacs…"

"I hope the don't come to this deserted old beach! They'd see my tail!"

"You've got a point there, Hika-chan."

"Too bad my legs are gone." I looked at my tail longingly.

"Hika-chan please forgive me for this, but it's worth a try if you really want your legs back so badly." T.K started walking towards me.

"Huh? What are you going to do T.K?"

"This…" He kissed me…hard. I don't know why, but I like it…

_**Hello! Kari's conscience speaking!?! Maybe it's because you've loved this guy for a couple hundred eons!**_

_Oh shut up and let me enjoy this._ I kissed T.K back. Then a few moments later it stopped.

"I'm really sorry Hika-chan…" He said, a little too sad, I thought.

Then he ran off.

"T.K!"

Then the world turned black.


	7. Important Update Notice

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm graduating this year so I kinda have a lot of homework. Stupid school even manages to give us enough homework to cover the weekends. So here's the details:

I'm promise an update by the end of September. Check back once a week.

I'm not going to end or pause the story just because I have school. That's why I'm posting this message.

Do you want a happy or sad ending? Or would you prefer both? I need to know because I'm trying to write the whole rest of the story over the one weekend I have without homework, and I'll just post occasionally.

PM me, or write a review if you think I'm not updating fast enough. I'll try to work a bit faster.

-Your overworked, underpaid author


	8. The Recovery

Gatomon: Hiya people!

Patamon: Yo, what's up?

Gatomon from her hiding spot: Patamon and gangster don't with wings drooping: Awww, it's not that bad is it?

Gatomon: Yes it is. Now lets go blame demi-veemon for saying the discl…

Author (me!): Oh hi guys, I'll say the disclaimer today

Gatomon and Patamon: jaw drop

Author: I lost a bet okay?!?!?

Gatomon: Can we blame it on demi-veemon anyways?

Patamon: Yeah! Yeah!

Author: Sure… I don't own digimon and….demi-veemon you are so dead for saying the disclaimer!

Patamon: Oh goody, for a minute there I thought see was gonna skimp on our show!

Gatomon: Yeah, I wouldn't wake up to anything besides this.

Patamon: It's morning?!?!?!

Gatomon: Yup.

Patamon: Oh no! Must sleep!

Gatomon: Patamon, you're so gullible.

Patamon: What does that mean?

Gatomon: anime fall

-------------------------------------------

(In a doctor's office)(Hikari (Kari's) POV)

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I still couldn't see anything. I felt so lost. Where was Takeru? Why did he kiss me? Why can't I see a thing? And why won't that annoying beeping sound shut up?!?!?! I finally found enough energy to talk.

"Arg! Will someone shut that nuisance up?"

"Kari…your up…"

"Is that you…T.K?"

(Takeru (T.K) POV)

Okay so maybe kissing Kari was a bad idea. Maybe she'll forgive me because she can walk again. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll forget that I kissed her. Maybe she'll forget everything that's happened over the time that she had to spend in the sea. Maybe this is all just a dream maybe…Kari's awake!

"Is that you…T.K?"

"Err, Um, I gotta go!"

I ran faster than I did during the last two minutes of the championship game last Friday. At least that wasn't a matter of life and death; my teammates would only cream me, I don't want to know what Kari will do. I ran to the safe spot the park. Cherry blossoms fell from the trees…

"Just like they used to do around Hika…"

"What about me, Keru-kun?"

"Hikari?!?!"

"You know I can walk now…tell me what happened back there, please…"

Sorry everyone. This chapter is mainly a filler, or an incomplete chapter. I just felt so bad for making you wait so long, so I posted it before I was done wo you could stop waiting.


	9. The Mermaid Kaiser, Enter

Patamon: Yeah, Takeru's gonna have to tell Kari what happened!

Demi-veemon: Davis is going to be so upset, he'll squash me like a bug…I love you Gatomon! Please don't leave me!

Gatomon: Oh no Patamon! Help me, hide, and even eat me if it gets me away from Demi-veemon for a few minutes!

Patamon: Don't you dare hurt Gatomon (springs into action.) I'll fight you!

Demi-veemon: You're on!

Worm-mon (excuse spelling please!): Actually, I'd prefer a staring contest.

Gatomon: Hang on guys! I heard the author's going to put Taiora in this chappie and then kill the readers with another cliffy.

Patamon: Yay! Story time!

Author: Not quite yet, first I've got to say that I don't own digimon, that Demi-veemon ate the chocolate, not me, and finally that I loved your reviews! Thanks peoples!

Patamon: Now onto the story!

Gatomon: Not yet first someone has to say the dis-whoop…I almost said the word that must not be mentioned in front of the author if you want to live.

Patamon: What word is that?

Demi-veemon: It's the disclaimer dummy! It's where the author says that she doesn't own any of us!

Author: evil glint you must die! Anyways I'm so sorry that I made you guys wait forever! I had to get a new computer so I could type this up and make you not wait anymore. I have another chapter already written, just waiting to be typed….anyways thanks for the reviews! Its probably what made me move my lazy butt and type this stupid chapter up for you…

(Under the cherry blossoms) (Hikari (Kari) POV)

"T.K Please tell me what happened back there. How come I have legs again? Well, not that I mind, but still. Tai doesn't have legs so apparently the mermaid Kaiser (emperor) didn't die, and I thought that spell was for life or something…" I said…really really fast.

"Ummm…well you see… you really wanted your legs back and…umm does this matter anyways? I mean you got your legs back! Even though the swishy tail was fun for a while…"

"Keru-kun! And yes it does matter. It could work with Tai!"

"I highly doubt it" T.K replied…

"Couldn't you just tell me and let me decide if it'll work or not?"

"I don't think we'll have the time today. I promise I'll tell you sometime." Takeru said. Then he muttered something that sounded strangely like "when you're ready for it…" Whatever that means…

"Hey wait, why wont we have time today…right now?" I asked.  
"Because Sora's running over here crazy fast right now," He replied.

(By the seashore, while T.K and Kari are talking)(Sora POV)

"Hey Tai?"

"SORA?!?!? What are you doing here." Tai replied…obviously shocked.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what? I'm stuck in this deserted beach if you haven't noticed!" He practically yelled.

"Sorry…" And I did feel sorry. Even though I don't know why…maybe because he doesn't look as cute when he's angry…or maybe it's the mermaid legs.

"Oops…I'm really sorry. It's just I keep going crazy. I mean I haven't seen Kari for maybe a week." Okay, that settles it, he's absolutely adorable with that sad look on his eyes. Maybe that's why T.K used to do anything for Kari when she got sad. Well that is before the mermaid thing happened.

"That's exactly it!


	10. Enter, The Dark Ocean

Author: I will obey your requests to update quickly…well only since I'm leaving again this Thursday… I know, so fast huh

Author: I will obey your requests to update quickly…well only since I'm leaving again this Thursday… I know, so fast huh? Oh well I'll write more while I'm traveling. I promise.

Gatomon: Does that mean it's time for say-the-disclaimer-and-blame-it-on-vermin? It's MY favorite time of the day.

Patamon: Not mine; my favorite time is story time!

Gatomon: That's one of my favorites, but maybe you forget that you're not the one that Demi-veemon's always gawking at!

Patamon: He's gawking at you again?! I'll make him pay! Get out here Demi-veemon!

Demi-veemon: You wanna fight? I'll kick your butt!

Gatomon: Please, no fighting in front of me…I just ate breakfast.

Demi-veemon: Of course not Gatomon! I'd never do anything to displease you. (STILL gawking…and gawking…AND STILL GAWKING!)

Patamon: Don't you dare gawk at MY Gatomon!

Demi-veemon: You're on!

Palmon: Hey Gatomon! Mimi's taking me shopping! Do you want to come?

Gatomon: Totally! Anything to get away from Demi-veemon!

Palmon: Even if it means pink dresses and ribbons? Wait Kari's coming too…so that means no dresses…but still ribbons!

Gatomon: Like I said, anything! Well, not anything…as annoying as Demi-veemon is, he's still better than one other annoying digimon…Veemon…and X-Veemon…and well you get my point.

Palmon: Wait till you see the accessories they're selling today! There's a huge sale! Mimi already reserved 2 dressing rooms, I don't know how…but that's Mimi for you! Come on Gatomon!

Gatomon: Meow! Let's go! The testerone level in here is killing me!

Palmon: L O L!

Gatomon: L O L?

Palmon: It's an American thing…Mimi taught it to me.

Gatomon: I should have known. Now let's escape before Veemon notices.

Palmon: When did he digi-volve?

Gatomon: When you got to the part about shoes…now lets go!

Palmon: Oh right! But aren't we forgetting something?

Gatomon: Ummmmmmm oh yeah! The author owns none of the characters in this fic or any brand names she might decide to use or anything else…Author! Veemon said the disclaimer!

Author: Die Veemon! Now onto the story!

(Imagine a line here….I'm too lazy to make my own…it takes too long)

(By the Seashore) (Hikari (Kari) POV)

"T.K?" I said calmly …apparently too calmly, because he didn't reply.

"What's going on here? Where'd Tai go?" a groggy voice asked.

"Sora! You're okay!" I exclaimed, giving her a huge hug. God knows she needed it. Especially since we all know, okay fine most of us know, that Sora has a major crush on Tai… not that I'm too happy about having by aniki (big brother) dragger away by the mermaid Kaiser either.

"Yeah, but for some strange reason I don't think Tai is. I had a really weird dream that he became a mermaid and some mermaid king kidnapped him. We sure have bad luck with all the Kaisers don't we?" She said.

Gods…I really do have bad luck.

"Umm…Sora that wasn't a dream."

"WHAT?"

"Then T.K….T.K…Takeru really kissed you!"

Bingo!

"I'm still trying to figure that part out for myself. Mind clarifying Takashi? (spellcheck for me someone? I'm not sure if this is T.K's last name) " I know that was totally unnecessary of me…but he broke the spell by kissing me and he didn't tell me?

T.K winced. So maybe I shouldn't have called him Takashi…Then he faked a smile. Gods, being mean to him is so hard! I want to run over to him and tell him I didn't mean it but…no. I have to stay strong! I'll stay strong until at least he tells me what really happened…and then I'll tell him I didn't mean it.

"Well, I guess I do owe you an apology, don't I?" He said, with a fake smile. And an even more fake laugh. How gullible does he think I am?

Surprisingly, Sora was the one who got violent. She grabbed T.K by the shoulders and shook him…hard.

"You better tell me how you got Kari normal! Besides the fact that Kari's our precious Digidestined and the only one not tainted by Tai's mind yet, I have to get Tai back!"

Totally didn't expect that.

"Yeah, T.K." I said pulling Sora off of T.K. "It would be nice if you could tell us what really happened?"

T.K. went all red and he took a really big breath. Here it comes, I guess.

"I saw Kari desperately wanting to be able to walk again…and I thought, I wish I could do something for her. Then I thought that maybe I could…and I figured you'd kill me for it, but you'd be able to run after me a knife instead of swimming after me with a shark."

I suddenly became aware of the salt water rolling down my cheeks. And I'm sure it didn't come from the ocean this time.

"T.K…that's so sweet!" I gave him a running hug. We just barely cleared the rocks…by hitting the water. But that doesn't matter…T.K loves me!

I gave him a huge kiss, and we nearly choked because we forgot to breathe and when we did we remembered we were underwater. Oops. We broke the surface gasping for air and saw Sora calling someone.

"Hey Izzy? I need to find out if there's any chance of this Mermaid Kaiser being connected to the Digi-world." Sora was impatiently pacing around on the sand…apparently she didn't pay attention to my outburst…or actually anything after she found out what she had to do. But first…where's my brother now?

"You did? Well either I wasn't listening or I didn't think it was important. But right now they've got Tai…and we need to get him back." That sea was seriously connected to the digi-world? That's…oh wow. And I thought I loved almost all of the digi-world. That ocean felt like…

"What do you mean we don't need Tai anymore? Izzy? Izzy? That wasn't funny Izzy! Okay so maybe I need him but still can't you please help? Thank you so much!"

That ocean felt like…

"Everyone has to get to Izzy's now. We're going to briefed and then it's rescue mission time!"

Even as Sora dragged me along an uncomfortable feeling raced through me. There was something about that ocean that unnerved me. I hardly ever noticed it…and if you stayed in the palace like Tai used to, you couldn't feel a thing.

But the waters made you feel so alone when you were in deep enough.

The waters felt like ice. It was as if all the light in the world had been driven out of you. That was probably it. I loved the light…the light is my sign. I probably just haven't been out in the sun long enough.

Or maybe my gut instinct was right.

But I still can't figure it out.

"T.K. doesn't it feel like you've been here before?"

"This sea? Yeah…every summer."

"No…like in the Digi-world. There's a place in the Digi-world that's just like this."

"Hmm?"

"A place that doesn't have any light and drives all thoughts of survival out of you. A place that makes you want to just give up. A place that makes you feel so alone."

"That sounds really familiar…"

"A place like…"

What is this place?

What is this ocean like?

I just can't remember!

It's like I tried too hard to forget this…and now I can't remember.

It's a place like…

"T.K! It's the dark ocean!"

I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever…but nothing I ever wrote felt right. And it's taken me forever to finally figure this part of the story out.

I'd love some feedback because I think I'm losing my touch…if I ever had a touch. Anyways, there's a tempting little purple button down there. I promise I'll update soon…I mean it's finally summer…maybe even weekly (sorry I actually have summer school. I know, it's soo eew.)

I love you all and cookies for everyone! Hope you review, and hope you liked it.


	11. The Dark Ocean's Revenge

The winds brushed my face

Me: As usual I don't want to say the disclaimer so I'll force Demi-Veemon to do that later. However, I do have to warn you that this entire chapter is like…well….umm…help me out here Patamon?

Patamon: Huh? Me? There's no way I'm gonna say the disclaimer.

Gatomon: Actually…she was looking for a word.

Me: Anyways…this chapter is really serious, a lot happens, it's a lot of information and it's actually pretty long. Before this chapter I wasn't sure if I was going to end up with any fight scenes… now I need you guys to tell me if you like the little "fight" scenes in this chappie and if you want any more.

Patamon: I want more chocolate.

Gatomon: Me too…

Demi-veemon: Me three.

Me: Demi-veemon…say the disclaimer already so I can stop depressing the readers with all the scary stuff in this chapter!

Demi-veemon: What? But then you'll kill me and I'll never be able to spend an ete…eter…something with Gatomon.

Me: You won't be able to anyways so say the disclaimer before I forget what I was going to put in this chapter.

Demi-veemon: You could always write it about me and Gatomon!

Patamon and Gatomon: In your dreams!

Me: Then it would all be fight scenes with Gatomon scratching your face off and maybe a murder or two. Depends on whether Kari/Davis decide to help out or not. If Kari helps Gatomon…then they'll end up killing Davis. If Davis helps Demi-Veemon…Gatomon will kill Davis.

Patamon: What about me and T.K?

Me: Then you'll end up killing Davis.

Demi-veemon: That's still not going to make me say that nothing in Digimon belongs to you!

Me: And if Demi-veemon says the disclaimer I'll kill him…and then I'll kill Davis…DEMI-VEEMON!

Gatomon and Patamon: Here we go again!

(Imagine a line here)

The winds brushed my face. My short hair could do nothing to stop the icy wind from attacking my now red neck.

The cliff seemed so much taller when I was actually standing on it. I stared down into the merciless waters. They were black, dark, icy, evil. And moving.

Monsters came out of nowhere; they attacked from every direction. My digivice fell out of my hand and fell down, landing on the soft sand below…far out of my reach.

Creatures I could swear that I'd seen before pounced upon me and I fell down, nearly crashing into the many boulders by the edge of the merciless waters. The tide rose, slowly but surely, toward my digivice.

Beams of light erupted from my fingers for a few seconds, but only long enough to keep the monsters at bay. I ran towards my digivice… Maybe I could call Gatomon here and then everything would be okay.

A tall, dark, and definitely not handsome creature erupted out of the sea. I stared at the endless waters and corrected myself. This was definitely no sea. Seas end somewhere…this was an endless ocean of merciless waters. The Dark Ocean…and it was coming to claim me again.

Beams of darkness sprang from the creature, stealing my ability to see. I blindly crawled against the sand, hoping to find my digivice. A foggish silhouette moved in front of me…

"I will claim you again. You will be mine Hikari."

The creature moved closer and closer to me…

I finally found my digivice. I pressed all the buttons; I'd tried everything Izzy told me to do if something like this ever happened. Nothing worked. I'd be trapped in this vortex of darkness for the rest of my life…worlds apart form T.K.

T.K!

"Takeru?"

"Takeru!"

"Patamon? Gatomon? Takeru!"

"Please…someone reply!"

"Kari…"

"Takeru?"

"Get up. It's time to go to Izzy's."

"Wait that was all a dream?"

"Yeah. Dark Ocean right? I had the same one…I saw you screaming your head off but I couldn't help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Patamon said…in a happy, cheerful Patamon tone.

"Yup, the two of you were screaming so loud that I scratched T.K so he would wake up!" Gatomon said, cleaning her claws.

"Oh Gatomon!" I laughed the dream off, refusing to believe the terrible premonition before me. "Let's go to Izzy's T.K!"

I grabbed his shirt and…icy winds flew through me like daggers. I held Gatomon close to me…and pulled T.K even closer. Patamon held onto T.K's hat, and after giving up, crawled under it and held onto T.K's hair.

Gatomon and Patamon immediately resumed their fight from yesterday over who got the last chocolate bar. "You got the first one so I should get the last one Gatomon!"

"Yeah but it's good manners to give me the first one because I'm a lady so I automatically get the first bar!"

Icy winds swirled around us.

"Maybe if we walked towards Izzy's house the winds would stop following us."

"We could try, Kari. But if these winds really are from the Dark Ocean I don't think it matters where we walk."

"Of coursssssse it'ssss from the Dark Ocean, my sssssweetssssss." I slithering sound came from the swirl of winds. "I'm here for the girl, or the girl's power, either way works…and either way she won't survive for long."

T.K protectively moved me behind him. "Start walking. WE stand more of a chance with more Digidestined."

"Of course you do!" Mimi bounced up the sidewalk. "Now let's get to Izzy's before that thing comes back."

"Wait you can't see it anymore?" T.K asked.

"Well, I saw it a few minutes ago…so I started running over here. My hotel is right over there." Mimi pointed to a high-class building that looked as if it cost billions… which it probably did. "But I can't see the swirly thing anymore."

"Of courssssseeeee, ssssshe can't my ssssssweetssssssss. I told you the girl hassssssss powersssssssssssss. Maybe you too boy. But the girl isssssssssss prettier…and she looks a lot weaker."

Beams of light shot through my fingers, then my whole body. I looked to my right and saw T.K going through the same process. His crest shone above his head and the monster shriveled up. Mimi looked shocked. 

"So then… that thing…"

"Yup. Let's go find Sora."

5 minutes later, as we walked toward Sora's house, which was only a slight detour from Izzy's, Mimi's cell phone rang.

"Heya Sora!" Mimi sang, bubbly, having set her ringtones so that she could tell when Matt, Sora, Tai, T.K, me, or any other Digidestined called. Sora's crest shone somewhere in the background.

"There's some swirly thing after me…my crest just went whoa. Meet me at Izzy's…I gotta run before this thing catches up to me."

Moments later Matt called, saying the same thing…Mimi absolutely bursted…and a beam of light shone throughout her as well. The swirly things had apparently followed us around after being destroyed by Sora and Matt.

Yolee called, saying that her digivice didn't work and that between here, Ken, Izzy, Joe, and…well everyone that was already at Izzy's…they only had one working digivice, Tai's. And even then, the only button that worked was the button that turned it on.

"The whole digivice was working when we got here and then one by one the buttons stopped working…it's just like Matt's. He said that his was just like this right before the swirly guys attacked him and after he did some freaky thing with his crest his digivice wouldn't turn on anymore."

T.K grabbed my hand, and ran…Mimi bounced along, her hair pink and magenta, not caring about anything except Matt. Lucky Mimi…Matt can actually take care of himself. Tai on the other hand…not so much. And I have to make sure that Tai, T.K, and Patamon all stay alive. And on top of that I have to survive as well…and the swirly things are after me.

Another gush of wind flew by.

Everyone increased their speed. Mimi bounced three times as fast; Patamon held onto T.K's hair even harder, and the hat almost fell off. Gatomon somehow managed to balance on my shoulders while T.K and I showed everyone why we were trying out for track next semester. Amazingly…no one noticed anything.

Not even when I slipped and a foggy silhouette moved towards me.

Not even when a beam of light erupted from within me.

Not even when my crest shone above my head.

It was like they were blind. Or at least they couldn't see us.

We finally made it to Izzy's house alive.


End file.
